X Marks the Spot
by Kathmak
Summary: One pack of post-it notes: 3.29. Removing them from your girlfriend's body: Priceless. Doggett/Reyes.


I

"_**X Marks the Spot"**_  
Title: "X Marks the Spot"  
Author: **kathmak**  
Rating: R-ish. Some sexual content.  
Category: DRR (duh!)  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me; I'm just putting them together where they belong.  
Summary: One pack of post-it notes: 3.29. Removing them from your girlfriend's body: Priceless. Doggett/Reyes.  
A/N: This is my contribution to raise DRR awareness.

* * *

"Sure, see you in five minutes, John. We can, um, go over our case notes together."

Monica Reyes hung up the phone and quickly surveyed her surroundings. The motel room was cramped and musty, and the drapes looked like they hadn't been dusted since the Carter administration. The wall unit air conditioner wheezed noisily in the background.

But none of that phased her at the moment. Just because they were stuck in Podunk County, USA for the night working on another seemingly unsolvable X-Files case didn't mean they couldn't have any fun, she decided.

John had just arrived that evening, having stayed behind in DC the past two nights following up on a lead. She had gone about her work in the most professional manner during the day, but at night all she could think about was John: John with his warm, open-mouthed kisses; John with his deep gravelly voice telling her exactly what he was going to do to her when they were alone (and then following up with action); John with his big, gorgeous . . .

Monica took a swig of her bottled water and wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead. To say that thoughts of John Doggett were driving her to distraction would have been an understatement.

Oh yes, this was going to be a memorable evening.

Exactly five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. John was amazingly precise about those kinds of things, and Monica found it alternatively endearing and maddening. Tonight it was endearing. She opened the door casually and grinned, highly amused by the look of bewilderment on John's face.

"I was wonderin' what happened to my bathrobe," John smirked, as he looked her up and down slowly. He approached her and rested his arms gently on her shoulders. "Damn, you are looking fine, Monica."

"What, this old thing? I hope you don't mind that I sort of adopted it." She turned her head to the side and inhaled deeply. "I like it because it smells like you," she confessed with a whisper.

He chuckled. "I hope that's a good thing."

She nodded slowly, losing herself yet again in those bottomless pools of blue. John leaned into her, unable to resist the desire to kiss her moist red lips.

"Mmm," he smiled against her mouth. "I missed you, baby."

Monica returned the smile as her hands wandered down his back. "Me too. I know it was only two days, but I missed you something awful, John." She ran her fingers along the waist of his jeans, then tantalized him further by squeezing his buttocks gingerly through the denim.

John groaned in response. "Monica, if you don't cut it out, I'm gonna show you right now just how much I missed you."

"Hmm, I think I'll be the skeptical one tonight, John. You need to prove it to me."

Monica reached for the tie of her robe as she coyly turned her back to him. Lowering the collar of the robe to just past her shoulders, she gave him a good look at her creamy flesh. She could feel his resistance crumbling as his eyes burned a hole in her back.

"But we need to go over this X-file," John protested weakly.

Monica removed the robe and turned back to face him. "Well, I want you to go over these X-Files, Agent Doggett," she drawled, boldly pushing out her chest.

John stared, mouth agape, at the two post-it notes that strategically covered her nipples. Each note was marked with a large "X."

"Holy crap . . . " John mumbled.

Monica laughed softly as she slid her black lace panties down her hips and stepped out of them. John was frozen in place, hypnotized and unable to move. He continued to watch hungrily as she perched suggestively on the corner of the bed. She leaned back, arms stretched behind her, and parted her legs ever so slightly.

"Well, are you going to come over here and join me or are you just going to stand there and stare?"

John's clothes were off in a flash. He dove into bed beside her and covered her body with his, but not before carefully removing the post-it notes. As the small yellow pieces of paper fluttered to the floor, John lowered his head and placed a soft kiss between Monica's heaving breasts.

"Only you could turn something so mundane into something so erotic, Monica," he muttered as he slipped his hand between her legs.

She giggled happily and closed her eyes, giving herself over once more to the delicious ecstasy of being made love to by John Doggett.

End


End file.
